utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Denirow
|officialillustrator = Buki (ぶき) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = ぎぎぎのでにろう |officialromajiname = GiGiGi no Denirow |officialnameinfo = |aka = GGGN SLaG/Escar5ot |birthday = 21|birthmonth = 07|birthyear = 1994|birthref = Tweeted about his 20th birthday |status = Active |years = 2007-present |YTusername = gigiginodenirow |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 54292 |NNDuserpage1info = Denirow |NNDuserpage2 = 20019366 |NNDuserpage2info = Escar5ot / SLaG |mylist1 = 6207629 |mylist1info = main |mylist2 = 26688172 |mylist2info = |mylist3 = 24275647 |mylist3info = as Escar5ot |nicommu1 = co65210 |nicommu1info = deteled |nicommu2 = co2601606 |nicommu2info = StudioLama |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = LOLI.COM, AO |otheractivity = |country = }} Denirow (でにろう) is among the earlier , having started in late 2007. When singing, he often uses vibrato and sharp coughs to make the impression that his voice is strong and raw. However, he also can sing in softer tones with warm voice, such as in "Hysteria" . His most popular cover is "Buriki no Dance" with nearly 300k views as of September 2015. His second NND account is SLaG/'Escar5ot' (sometimes wrote as Escargot/Escarg0t) which he sang as a rapper and all of his videos there are original songs. However, he stopped using this name in 2013, changed to GGGN when rapping and only uses his main account. Denirow is a trackmaker and presenter of StudioLama, a NND rappers group formed in 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects Collaboration Units # DannyBlue with Tophamhat Kyou (AO of RainyBlueBell) # Cone Pine (コーンパイン) with Buri List of Covered Songs (2011.03.09) # "CHINKO-LAB" feat. Buri and SLaG (2011.04.14) # "Nanori MIC Relay" (collabs) (2011.04.23) # "Chill Ocean" feat. Cone Pine (2011.05.23) # "Ocean" (track only) (2011.05.24) # "Yakouressha" (2011.07.03) # "Shikyuu MIC Relay" feat. Buri, FO, YQ@L and Escargot (2011.08.02) # "MIDNIGHT" feat. kit, DAIZO, Escargot, kou-kei, Mahiru and Torafuzuku (2011.08.13) # "Cone Pine no Theme" feat. Cone Pine (2011.10.12) # "Everyday Microphone" feat. RAP48 (48 rappers) (2011.12.13) # "Nanashi no Chrismas MIC relay" (collabs with noname MCs) (2011.12.24) # "696 no Uede" (collabs) (2012.01.25) # "Radical Characters" feat. SELLER and Escargot (2012.02.08) # "Beats&Rhyme R.E.T.H Remix" feat. RAq, Escar5ot, Tory and Fuyu (2012.02.21) # "Chou Dope na Shoudoubutsu" feat. KANI and Escargot (2012.03.09) # "Parade MIC relay" feat. Escargot, GLA.boy, HEL, Garasu-dan, RAq, Fujiwara, yachimata, JIN, Ruta, MC Moyashimon and Yuuro (2012.04.16) # "Dasei no Sunday" (Inertia of Sunday) (2012.05.13) # "4 My City Ⅱ -Nicorap Remix-" (collabs x 20 rappers) (2012.05.31) # "Automation(future)" feat. Yukineko, Escar5ot, Fuyu and Hazama Hiraku (2012.05.31) # "Pretend Remix" feat. Escar5ot, shirayuki and maho- (2012.06.09) # "Ninniku" (2012.06.14) (Private) # "VIBES" feat. Kirito, Deno, RAVA, Jin, Yuuro, Uzaryu and Escar5ot (2012.07.19) # "Koko ni Tsudoe!! AB-BOY!!" (collabs) (2012.07.21) # "Sakutto Eccentric" feat. RAVA and Escar5ot (2012.08.01) (Deleted) # "GGGN #01" (track only) (2012.08.14) # "GIVE ME RHYME!" feat. RAP48 (2012.10.01) # "Sokuseki MIC relay" (collabs) (2012.10.08) # "Katatsumuri no Uta" (2012.10.29) # "Katatsumuri no Uta" -Remix- (2012.11.09) # "Re: Karl Mayer" -GGGN KAKUSENAI Remix- feat. Denpa Shoujo (2012.12.17) # "GGGN #02" (track only) (2013.01.05) # "GGGN #03" (track only) (2013.01.11) # "GGGN #04" (track only) (2013.01.26) # "Time waits for no one." -Remix- (Hashiyan song) (2013.02.19) as Denirow/GGGN # "Niconico Douga" (2007.10.12) (Deleted) # "you" -Ani Arrange- (2009.02.15) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise- (2009.06.11) # "Usotsuki Merry Go Round" (Original with KuwagataP) (2009.09.28) # "Koi no ABO" (Love of ABO) feat. Owata, Suitou, Denirow, Kusuri Hito and YU (2009.12.21) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Temperature) (2009.12.29) # "A Whole New World" feat. Erushi and Denirow (2010.04.16) # "Just Be Friend" (2010.07.23) # "GOLD" feat. aisu, Ali, Umejiro, uuu, Escar5ot, Keysuke, KK, Keropi, Tsukiya, Fasora, Bronze Arm Drive, maro., 31, Mimy and RAW (2013.07.26) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Betrayal of the Sunset) (2010.08.15) # "Doutei Boy" (Rolling Girl -parody-) (2010.09.11) # "Sand Scraper" -Rap ver.- feat. Denirow and Tophamhat Kyou (2010.09.12) # "Moziak Role" (2010.11.01) # "penguin" (2010.12.17) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Denirow, Kohaku-P, Kageyama Ichiro, Sayaendou (2010.12.29) # "Smiling" -~Show Time!~- feat. Amatsuki, Utu-semi, Owata, Kaito, Kano, kalon., SIN, Denirow, Fish, Bun, Boron, Mii-ham, MISAKI, Yuge, Rib and Iincho (2011.01.16) # "SPICE" -Rap ver.- feat. Denirow and LOLI.COM (2011.01.29) # "Zou-san" (Dear Elephant) (2011.02.14) # "Souzoujou Baidu Vader" (Imaginary Baidu Vader) (2011.04.08) # "Hysteria" (2011.05.08) # "Risky Game" (2011.06.20) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.08.08) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Ryunka and Denirow (2011.09.14) # "Babylon" (2011.09.28) # "Koibito wo Uchiotoshita Hi" (Sound Horizon song) feat. Denirow and Ana Ruhojiri (2011.11.22) # "Jabawokki-Jabawokka" feat. Nayugorou and Denirow (2011.12.08) # "Kagerou Days" (2012.01.06) # "Envy Catwalk" -Rap ver.- feat. DannyBlue (2012.02.07) # "YOUtachi" -medley- (Fantastic Voice by Owata, Kazuya / Venus by Suitou, YU / Secret Code by UmiNeko, Denirow / Seishun Amigo by Tomioka Yuuji, Ukkokei) (2012.02.14) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (Bye-bee Baby Goodbye) (2012.02.18) # "Human (a Android works)" (2012.04.30) # "HYBRID" (2012.05.29) # "Sayoko" (2012.06.12) # "Mousou Shinka-ron" (Delusion Theory of Evolution) (2012.06.22) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) -Rap ver.- feat. DannyBlue (2012.10.02) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) -Rap ver.- feat. Denirow and Takefuji Acom (2012.10.05) # "Houki Boshi" (Comet) (Entry of Utattemita Ura Tour) (2012.11.28) # "WAVE" (2013.01.07) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.04.08) # "Yankee Boy Yankee Girl" (2013.05.03) # "Oretachi no Omanko" -2013 ver.- feat. Denirow and Olimono*Vaggyna (2013.05.12) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "Otona no Omocha" (Adult's Toy) (2013.07.02) # "Donut Hole" (2013.12.05) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2014.01.17) # "Dogenzaka Neon Apartment" (2014.03.20) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) -short ver.- (2014.10.08) # "Ichimoudajin" (A Clean Sweep) -StudioLama Remix- feat. Ryan, Isana. (Fuyu & Maaku), GGGN and Rapsuruman (2014.11.14) # "Children Record" (2014.11.20) # "robot girl sayonara" (2014.12.12) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) (2014.12.18) # "Let Me Hear" (Kiseijuu OP) (2015.01.04) # "Alcove" (2015.01.29) # "StudioLama MIC RELAY" feat. Maaku, Chinori, Fuyu, Ryan, A-CONY, Rapsuruman, VACON, nqrse and GGGN (2015.04.23) # "Kyou Kankaku Obake" (Synesthesia Haunted) (2015.06.10) # "Mr.Music" -Nicoburo2 ver.- feat. Ajikko,Omaru, KEISUKE, Kuro-kun, Hotori, Kony, Denirow, NORISTRY, Wataame and kain (2015.06.20) # "Geba After School" (Original) feat. Yutarou and GGGN (2015.07.30) # "Gigigi no Uta" (2015.08.10) # "WE ARE THE W.W.W 2015 REMIX 2" feat. Vulcan, Amanederi, NELO, TenT, ZATO139, FMkun, TeslaCoil, Tory, Maaku, ［StengamN］, Meikurage, Ryan, Fuyu, Arimatsu and GGGN (2015.11.17) # "Galaxian" (Original rap song with StudioLama) feat. GGGN, Chinori, Isana., Serahpyon, Rapsuruman and Ryan (2012.12.28) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omou" (Leave in Summer, Yet You're in my Fluffthoughts) (2016.07.28) # "WE ARE THE W.W.W 2016" feat. Matsu (Ninbu Hitoshi), ytr, Jinmenusagi, SHAKABOOZ, Santen Leader, Gigigi no Denirow, Onrei, Alilem, NIHA-C, Serahpyon, Romonosov?, Tightson, and Rap-bit (2016.07.31) # "Knowledge" (Original rap song with StudioLama) feat. GGGN, A-CONY, Fuyu, HaGRmA, Serahpyon, Ryan, Maaku, VACON, Rapsuruman, and Moshasuke (2016.08.01) # "Koi" (Love / Hoshino Gen; Drama "Nigehaji" theme song) -Short ver.- (2016.12.15) # "tomorrow is another day" feat. Momokiba, Maaku, A-CONY, Ryan, Moshasuke, Fuyu, HaGRmA, Rapsuruman, VACON, and Gigigi no Denirow (2016.12.25) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) (2017.02.20) }} Discography For CEO Project albums see here For StudioLama albums see here Gallery |Denirow UragirinoYuuyake by Mingna.png|Denirow as seen in "Uragiri no Yuuyake" |Ceight.png|Denirow as seen in CEO Project |Denirow KoiABO by Simon.png|Denirow as seen in "Koi no ABO" |Lolicom Denirow SPICE by Rashou.png|LOLI.COM (left) and Denirow (right) as seen in "SPICE" |Denirow-UmiNeko SecretCode by Manata.png|Denirow (left) and UmiNeko (right) as seen in "YOUtachi" -medley- |DannyBlue by kuroman.png|Tophamhat Kyou and Denirow as seen in "Sand Scraper" |DENi-R0Wdays.png|Denirow as seen in "Kagerou Days" |DannyBlue EnvyCatwalk by Buki.png|DannyBlue as seen in "Envy Catwalk" |DannyBlue 12fanclub by Buki.png|DannyBlue as seen in # "Yī Èr Fanclub" |Denirow Acom TawagotoSpeaker by Rojiko.png|Denirow (left) and Acom (right) as seen in "Tawagoto Speaker" |Denirow StudioLama MIC RELAY by SashiMyama.png|GGGN as seen in "StudioLama MIC RELAY" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * SoundCloud * Denirow Days Project Page * instagram Category:AHO Project Category:CEO Project Category:StudioLama Category:NND Rappers Category:Producers